Yuri
To view Yuri's poems, please go here. Yuri (百合 - "lily") is one of four main characters in the game and the Literature Club's Vice-president in Act 2. She is one of three characters you can write poems for. Appearance Yuri has long violet hair and light purple eyes. She wears a single purple clip on the left side of her head on a long strand of hair close to her bangs. She wears a typical school uniform for the majority of the game and a beige turtleneck sweater with black leggings during her route. Yuri is the tallest female character in Doki Doki Literature Club; she stood at 5'5 (165cm) in the game's concept stage, according to Dan Salvato. Her breasts are larger than average and are known to cause her back pain. Personality Yuri is ordinarily shy, quiet, polite, and intelligent. Literature is Yuri's main passion and when she discusses it, her shy nature disappears, revealing a confident and insightful interior. She enjoys horror and fantasy novels and prefers poetry that uses metaphorical symbolism. Notably, she enjoys collecting unusual, ornate knives and is prone to self-harm when she is excited. It is said that Yuri used to be bullied for her appearance and mannerisms, which may explain why she feels the need to lie about the back pain she experiences due to her breast size, explaining that it is caused by "bad reading posture". She is a generous person, exemplified by her giving a book to the protagonist and by her previously bringing wine to the literature club. Later in the game, Monika amplifies Yuri’s personality traits. This causes her to become unstable, psychotic, and highly obsessed with the protagonist. As a result, Yuri ultimately stabs herself to death after her confession, due to feeling excited, regardless of the player’s choice. It is stated by Monika that Yuri is "easily excited." This could be the reason of her self harm and overall suicide. An additional viable option to include into the game may have been to engage in psychotic sex with Yuri to prevent her from her self harm. Preferred Words Afterimage, Agnozing, Ambient, Analysis, Atone, Aura, Breathe, Broken, Cage, Captive, Contamination, Covet, Crimson, Destiny, Determination, Disarray, Disoriented, Disaster, Despise, Disown, Effulgent, Entropy, Essence, Eternity, Explode, Existence, Extreme, Fester, Fickle, Flee, Frightening, Graveyard, Heavensent, Horror, Imagination, Incapable, Incongruent, Inferno, Insight, Judgement, Lust, Meager, Melancholy, Misery, Philosophy, Pleasure, Portrait, Raindrops, Sensation, Starscape, Suicide, Tenacious, Time, Unending, Universe, Uncontrollable, Uncanny, Unrestrained, Unstable, Vertigo, Vibrant, Wrath. Trivia * On the second day of the game, Yuri describes the book she lends to the protagonist, which happens to foreshadow the dark events that will happen in the game. * At some points of Act 2, instead of glitching, her eyes will become extremely realistic and unnerving. * Despite having a large collection of knives, Yuri stabs herself with a large, plain kitchen knife, rather than an intricate one. Dan Salvato confirmed in a reddit AMA that this is an artistic error. * She shows a unique-looking knife when working on a project with the protagonist. Category:Characters